Mission
by Kiyuu07
Summary: Aomine and Kise are part of the mission to capture Haizaki Shougo, the new head of a yakuza group. The chief's plan didn't turn out on how it should be.
1. Chapter 1 - The Case

It has been over two years since Aomine started working as a police in Shibuya, a ward located in Tokyo prefecture. Being assigned in such a big city where the most number of crimes are recorded is never an easy job but Aomine managed to deal with his job for the past two years in service. Contrary to his self back then in high school, Aomine is diligent towards his job. In fact he's one of the best not only in their station but in the whole city of Tokyo. One thing that didn't change though is his love for sleeping. He tends to finish the tasks on hand quickly and takes naps whenever he had the chance.

However, everything changed when a guy named Kise Ryouta was assigned on the same station two months ago. Aomine doesn't have any criticisms on his new co-worker's performance because despite being a newbie he does his job perfectly. What Aomine always complains about though is how noisy the station got since Kise arrived. The number of people who file reports increased dramatically, mostly girls who are only there to see a certain blond police officer.

"KISE!", the irritated tanned male yelled. He spent fifteen minutes of his time trying to sleep, ignoring the loud squealing by pressing a cushion on his ears to no avail.

The said man immediately went to where Aomine is and casted an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Aominecchi I w-"

"If you're sorry then you should learn how to send those women off! This is a police station not a fucking host club!", Aomine snarled at him.

"I know that! You don't need to tell me." The blonde pouted as he looked away. "I'm trying to stop them from coming, I tried hiding and lying but they keep coming like mushrooms sprouting from nowhere!"

"That's not my problem! Blame it on your face!" Aomine grabbed the cushion and threw it on Kise's face, causing the blonde to yelp. It's true that Kise is good looking. There were times Aomine caught himself staring at the blonde's face. His long eyelashes, his caramel eyes, his pink lips and his pale skin, Aomine thinks Kise is too pretty for a man and he sometimes get a boner just staring at his co-worker.

Kise grabbed the cushion and hit the tanned officer on the face twice as hard. "It's not my fault that I'm blessed with a handsome face!"

"Why you!" Just as Aomine was about to steal the cushion from Kise a familiar voice was heard.

"The station is lively today as well, isn't it?" A man with red hair is standing by the door with his back leaned against it.

"Chief!" Both men as well as the officers in the station said in chorus.

"We have a new case in our hands." The redhead stated as he walked towards Aomine's desk and handed a folder for both men to read what's inside. "This is a tough one. I need your full cooperation, Daiki, Ryouta."

Aomine and Kise opened the folder and started reading. "Haizaki Shougo...Age 26, took over the position as the new head of a Yakuza group three months ago..."

"Ehh?! We're dealing with a yakuza, Akashicchi?!", Kise exclaimed as he snatched the folder away from Aomine.

Akashi sat on a chair and crossed his legs as he rested his chin on the back of his hand. "That's right. Lately their group is making a lot of trouble for us. The records say it started on the same month Haizaki Shougo succeeded the group."

"Such a young head ne.." The blonde closed the folder and handed it back to Aomine.

"It says he's from Shinjuku, what is he doing here then?" Aomine asked, examining the document once again.

"We don't know of that yet but this one sure loves to play around. There were a number of cases when he was still in Shinjuku as well. Most of the victims are from the red light district and some from the gay bars." Akashi paused for a moment. "All of them suffered terrible death. We couldn't let it happen in our area." Aomine and Kise nodded in unison.

"When will the operation start?", asked Aomine.

"On Wednesday night. I'll call for a meeting later for the discussion of the plan. We need to move fast and put that criminal behind bars as soon as possible." The chief stood up from his chair as soon as he explained what he needed to.


	2. Chapter 2 - In the club

The night of the execution of plan finally arrived. The chief gathered all the best officers they have for the operation. He planned everything carefully, he made sure Haizaki is going to fall in the hands of the police on this very night.

"Our lead says that the bastard has become a regular customer of Silverwings club huh?" The dark blue-haired man fixed his tie and suit an glanced at the pouting blond.

"That's what Akashicchi said". Kise crossed his arms, sounding a bit irritated.

"You seem to be in a sour mood", the tanned man's lips formed into a smirk.

"I wouldn't be if I'm not dressed as a dancer for a disguise", Kise pulled the vinyl clothes, feeling uncomfortable with the tight outfit. Akashi heard Kise complaining and sighed.

"I'm sorry Ryouta but we have to lure that criminal out and you're the best candidate for that job." The redhead patted the blonde's shoulder as an apology for putting him in that position. "Remember not to drink anything he offers", the chief warned him, Kise nodded. All those who are part of the mission went to their designated posts as soon as Akashi gave the signal. Kise went inside to carry out the plan.

"Kise", Aomine grabbed the blonde by the waist and trailed his hands on Kise's back.

"W-what is it Aominecchi?", the shorter male asked, quite startled by the other's actions.

"Take care", Aomine whispered on Kise's ear and left to search for their target. Kise, though, stayed for a moment standing on the same spot, mouth agape and cheeks red before heading to the help of Akashi's connections, they got the club staff's cooperation and their operation, so far, is going smoothly.

"Today let me introduce you, our newest dancer Ki-chan!".

Just when the announcer finished speaking the music changed into a slow erotic dance and the lights on stage are focused on the blonde. Kise swayed his hips and slides his hands on the pole which made the men roar in excitement as they watch the dancer move. The blonde searched on the crowd and spotted his colleague watching his every move. A pinkish-red tint spread on Kise's cheeks, making him look more erotic. He looked at Aomine with half-lidded eyes as he slides down the pole, sending seductive glances at the tanned officer, at Aomine who looked damn sexy in his black suit.

"Damn that Kise looks fucking sexy", Aomine cursed under his breath and shifted on his seat, feeling his lower body reacting to Kise's dance and stares.

Kise, too, is slowly feeling it down there. Aomine looked like he wants to devour him afterall. How embarrassing would it be if he'll be seen with a boner forming in that tight-ass vinyl pants. He focused on finding their target instead.

 _Cornrows, cornrows, cornrows._ He searched for the target among the crowd. The dance is about to end, he needs to find him quickly when suddenly-

"Ki-san, a customer is asking for you", a guy with a small frame told him.

The dancer left the stage, the men are disappointed. He followed the smaller man. "Wait, I don't have time to deal with him", Kise explained.

"He's the regular, Haizaki Shougo."

 _Haizaki Shougo. Your playtime's over_. Kise thought. "Guide me to where he is."

The club employee lead Kise to Haizaki's table. A man in white suit is sitting on the VIP chair, licking his thumb as he eyed Kise from head to toe.

"What a rare beauty we have here. A new dancer huh?"

"Yes, I am new here." The blonde flashed a smile. "They told me you're a regular here, Sir."

Haizaki grinned and pulled Kise by the waist, making the blonde sit beside him. Kise yelped in surprise and flinched when the sofa hit his back.

"Well yeah I go here often", said Haizaki, slowly leaning closer to the blonde. "So how much are you for?" The yakuza head whispered as he played with strands of Kise's golden locks. Kise shuddered in disgust.

"I-I'm just a dancer, sir. I don't offer that kind of service", the blonde moved away from his client.

Aomine though is watching from his seat. The urge to punch Haizaki on the face is too strong but he reminded himself not to ruin the plan. "Don't get so close to Kise,.you filthy bastard", Aomine muttered with gritted teeth.

"Aww no need to be shy. I'll triple how much they pay you here. Not enough? How about six times your salary?". Haizaki's hand snaked on Kise's slim thighs. The blonde laughed it off and quickly removed the sneaky hand on his thighs and grabbed the bottle of alcohol.

"I told you I'm here just to dance and entertain but I don't sell my body. How about a drink, Sir?" Kise poured liquor in Haizaki's glass, secretly slipping something in it.

The yakuza head took the glass and smirked at the blonde. "Could it be that you haven't done it before?"

The dancer smiled to hide his irritation. The man is seriously getting on his nerves but the plan needs to be executed flawlessly so he needs to bear with it. "Truth be told, I've never done it before sir. I'm saving myself for someone."

Haizaki shifted closer to Kise and whispered on his ear. "That makes me want you more". He chuckled and covered Kise's eyes. It was already late when the blonde noticed Haizaki injected something on his arm. He's feeling dizzy and slowly losing his consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3 - Believe in him

Aomine had a bad feeling about this mission from the very beginning. He's worried about Kise and so he kept an eye on the man since the mission started.

 _Hey something's wrong with that idiot._ Is it just him or Kise is wobbling? He got up from his seat to rush to Kise's aid but as soon as he did a man grabbed his shoulder, much to his irritation. But he didn't care, his eyes are still on Kise who's being taken away by who he believed are Haizaki's men.

"We received a signal that the police infiltrated this club to capture our boss. You're one of 'em aren't ya?". The man cracked his knuckles and threw a punch aiming at Aomine's face, which the officer dodged perfectly and punched the man on the stomach in return, hard enough to knock him down.

Aomine looked at where he last spotted Kise but the club is in chaos, the customers and the club staff scattered like ants which makes it difficult for him to get a sight of the man.

 _Kise._ Aomine continued the search for his blond colleague. Negative. Both Kise and Haizaki are nowhere to be found.

"Damn it!", Aomine cursed and kicked a chair out of his way. He grabbed his police radio to report to the chief. " Akashi, you hear me? The plan's busted and Kise was taken away! Have you seen Haizaki leaving the club?"

"Daiki. A few of our men said they saw them leaving the place. They don't know where they're heading off to though. I'll talk to you later. They started firing their guns here outside."

"Tch. Roger, I'll take care of the ones inside." Aomine put his radio back on its place and took his gun out, shooting at the yakuza members and took them down in a few seconds. He then led the people still trapped inside to a safe place before joining Akashi and the team on taking down Haizaki's men.

"Aomine-san!", his fellow officer shouted. Aomine didn't hear him, his mind is busy thinking of saving Kise. He dashed to where his car is, only to be stopped by their red-haired chief.

"Don't rush things, Daiki. It would be no different to suicide if you run to the enemy's base without any plan." He tried convincing him but when he looked at the man's eyes, at that moment he knew words won't get through him.

Aomine glared at him. Though he didn't want to blame the situation on anyone, he couldn't help but to put the blame on Akashi. "Yeah plan my ass. You were the one who planned this whole damn thing and made Kise the bait, the meat thrown to pack of wolves and now you're telling me I should foll-"

A punch on Aomine's gut. Akashi gazed down on him with a look of supremacy as the man curled in pain. "Are you trying to defy me, Daiki?" He said in a tone that ran shivers down Aomine's spine. "Did the pain finally knock some sense on you?"

Aomine looked up to the red-haired man, clutching his stomach. Damn that unexpected powerful blow. Akashi turned his back and commanded the other officers to return to the station before giving another word to the tanned man.

"I am not a ruthless tyrant who would sacrifice the life of an ally in a mission like you think I would. Kise is not that weak to get himself killed easily. That's the reason why I chose him for that position." The redhead said without looking back at Aomine.

Right. Kise is not weak. He caught up to Aomine's level in just two months afterall. He'd be enraged if he knows he downgraded him like this. Aomine imagined a furious Kise and smiled to himself.

Akashi, certain that the man understands what he said, got inside the car. Aomine followed suit without saying anything.

 _Stay safe for me, Kise._ The dark blue-haired man drove in full speed. _I swear I'll shoot you into pieces if you've done something to him, Haizaki._


	4. Chapter 4 - Captive

The clinking sound of ice being stirred in a glass, the smell of the cigarette smoke and the throbbing pain in his head greeted him unpleasantly the moment he woke up. How long was he sleeping? Caramel coloured eyes examined the unfamiliar room, it is a combination of traditional japanese and modern style, and it was only when he saw Haizaki Shougo did it dawn on him that he failed performing his role.

"Why good morning, kitty. How was your sleep?"

There he is. The one he needs to capture but held him captive instead. He glared at the man who enjoys blowing puffs of smoke.

"I like the look in your eyes."

"Don't mess with the police, bastard. We'll definitely send you to where you should be".

"Why so cranky early in the morning?" The man stood up from his seat, taking a sip of his whiskey before walking towards Kise and sat on the edge of the bed where the blond is sitting.

"You probably thought you'll succeed on sending me to jail eh? Too bad I'm not an idiot who'll get caught without a hitch".

"Be patient. There's a cell waiting just for you", Kise said with a smirk. Did that provoke him?

Hizaki shifted closer to Kise and grabbed his chin harshly. He blew smoke into his face which turned him into a coughing mess.

"Bast-"

"Give up. Those rats don't even know where you are so stop daydreaming that they'll show up here and what? Capture me and save you?"

"I didn't know that the head of this group runs his mouth too much"

"How about you shut up too?" Haizaki chuckled and pushed Kise down under him, grabbing both of his wrists, placing them just above his head and pinning them down with his strength. He dipped his head and sniffed Kise's scent before licking that creamy neck. Kise shuddered in disgust and he struggled to free himself from Haizaki's grip but the man tightened his hold more, giving his prey no chance to escape. He grazed the pale skin with his teeth, digging them on the soft flesh to leave a mark. Kise growled, tears pooling in his eyes more from disgust than of pain. To him, Haizaki's touch is worse than the worms he feared so much touching his skin. He mustered all of his strength to free both of his arms and he did. He threw a punch hitting his molester's jaw and quickly moved away from him.

"Hmm feisty~", Haizaki hummed.

"What are you planning you filthy pervert?!", the blonde snarled, already in fighting stance in case Haizaki forces himself on him again. "If you're planning to fuck me before killing me like how you mercilessly murdered your victims in the past then I prefer to be killed right here, right now."

"Hoo~ interesting. Then in what way do you wish to be killed?" His face wore a quizzical look, amusement evident in his tone.

"Shoot me, stab me with your blade, slice my head off. Whichever is fine, really. Facing death head on is better than being humiliated and toyed by you." He said without flinching.

"How valiant. But sorry I have no intention of killing you from the start."

Kise arched a brow as he stared at Haizaki, a perplexed expression on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is.." He paused and heads towards the door. He wrapped his hand around the golden doorknob and turned it. "You'll become my woman." Haizaki smirked and turned his head to see what expression Kise's face will show. For a moment, the blond just stood there stunned then his brows furrowed in anger.

"Like hell I'd allow that"

"Whether you like it or not, you don't have a choice but to submit yourself to me. _Tonight_."

Haizaki left the room.


	5. Chapter 5- Green eyes

The station is busy as usual. Some girls are already there so early in the morning, conversing with the other officers. Aomine could recognize some of them, they're the ones who come to talk with his blond colleague. But Kise's voice is missing, his laugh can't be heard and that absence didn't help the sleep deprived Aomine take a short nap. The screeching noise of the chair put all the conversation into a halt and they all looked at the direction of the sound. There Aomine stands, emitting a dark aura scarier than Akashi's. Instead of a policeman he looked more like a vicious criminal as he started marching his way to Akashi's office with heavy steps. The door flung open and revealed their chief who didn't even look away from his computer screen.

"Hey". Aomine slammed his hand on the desk to get Akashi's attention.

"What a way to greet your superior, Daiki". The redhead looked at him, dark circles forming under his eyes. Aomine would've laughed if they're on a different situation, it's rare to see Akashi like this afterall and those dark circles look awful on his pale skin. But now is not the time to laugh, not when Kise is not back, _yet_.

"You can't expect a ' _Good Morning_ ' from me when there's not even a single good thing happened since yesterday."

"Right"

"So, did the device come in handy? Where did they take Kise?"

"I've tracked Ryouta's location and sent some men to observe around that area. The red dot has been stable since yesterday so Ryouta is definitely still in that place". Photos are scattered on the desk for Aomine to see and the tracking device was handed to him, the red dot continued blinking in one place.

"Just looking at these makes me sick. I- We have to get Kise out of there as soon as possible."

"I understand how you are feeling, Daiki, but rushing to the gates of hell is not necessary. I've set the best time to attack so what I need from you for the time being is patience."

"Tch. We're just wasting time waiting like this and patience is not in my vocabulary." The tanned male tossed the device to Akashi and walked towards the door. A hand turned the knob to open the door and leave the small compartment but Akashi called him and tossed the device back at him which Aomine almost failed to catch.

"Take that. I don't need it in the first place. Though for you to slip a tracking chip in Kise's pocket was so unlikely of you, Daiki", said Akashi with an amused tone.

"Shut up". Aomine turned to face the door again. Akashi's lips formed into a smirk when he saw Aomine's ears turned into an interesting shade of red. "We better move before it's too late." Aomine left the room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

The silence is defeaning and Kise can't do anything about it. All he could hear is the ticking of the clock and the sound of the sheets when he shifts into a different position. He stared at the ceiling and let his mind sink into a series of thoughts. He wondered if he could get out of this place and if help's coming on his way. If Akashi and the rest are disappointed of his failure and if Aomine is-

Kise heard the door open and his train of thoughts were put into a halt. A woman in black and red kimono stepped inside the room and walked towards his direction. _Is she part of the yakuza?_

Kise sat up and watched her coming closer to where he is. Taking a proper look the woman has a pretty face and a beautiful body that he thought Aomine would be happy to see, particularly those breasts _. She's a beau_. She has a blonde hair like him but of a different shade which was put into a bun adored with hair ornaments. The woman must've noticed that he stared at her longer than necessary and now it's her turn to do what he was doing. She bent down and adjusted her glasses which frames matched the color of the lipstick she's wearing. She examined Kise's face, leaning closely as if she's examining a fish in an aquarium which made Kise uncomfortable so he attempted to move away from the stranger. But what was done to him next sent Kise crawling to the other side of the bed. The woman groped his chest for a good 5 seconds and even tried squeezing them before exclaiming "Oh it's a boy!" leaving the male blonde utter only a short "E-eh?!"

Green orbs studied Kise's face again while he just stared at her, clueless and confused.

"It seems like Haizaki has a thing for blondes huh? And you're really pretty too, even though you're a man."

"Blondes.. ah are you his-"

"No". The woman cut him in, seemingly irritated. "I've been asked that a lot and I got tired sharing my pathetic tale. So to make long story short, I, Alex, was dragged here against my will.

"Uhh...sorry to hear that, Ms. Alex."

"You're in the same position. And just 'Alex' is fine'"

"Oh Alex then, call me Kise. Not for too long. There must be a way to get out of here... or so I think."

Alex sighed and stared directly at Kise's eyes. "There's no way out here. I've tried countless attempts to escape from this damned place and nothing worked so I gave up."

Kise's brows furrowed. He stared back at Alex's emerald orbs and he felt anger rising up within him. It's not the color. It's because he can't see hope in those eyes and the thought of Alex submitting herself to Haizaki made his stomach churn.

"How can you just accept such horrible things done to you?!"

"There are no more options." Alex started. "The only escape route is death and so I decided to comply with his commands. I became his favorite and I was given the privilege to wander around this place as I like. It was better than being locked up in a room and talking with the people he takes in saved the little sanity left in me."

That seemed to calm Kise down. She chose to live over killing herself, she didn't choose death. Maybe Alex is still hoping to be saved for she chose to keep living despite knowing the circumstances. Kise recalled his words to Haizaki earlier. Wrong. He doesn't want to die yet, there are people here who needs to be saved. Unconsciously Kise grabbed Alex's hands, holding them firmly between his.

"I promise to get you out of here along with the other victims."

Alex smiled at this. The determination is evident in Kise's eyes. She pulled a hand away only to place them on Kise's shoulder.

"What a strong-willed fellow. I'm cheering up on you. Don't let that fire inside you die. It's your best weapon."

Alex stood up, picking up a box Kise didn't notice was there earlier.

"That Haizaki said you should change into these. Well it's better than the ones you're wearing now."

"Uhm.. thanks?"

"Oh.. before I leave..."

"What is it?"

"I can't stop the bastard from what he's planning to do to you but... I'll have you know what he does to his victims to avoid you being under his control."

Kise listened to Alex's every word. Thankful for her warnings and advices, he smiled at her before the door closes and once again the room was filled with silence. Among all the information Alex gave, a single one keeps repeating inside his head.

 _"Watch out for the drug."_


	6. Chapter 6- Drugged

Time passed by fast without mercy, the sun has already set. Kise took the box Alex has brought earlier on that day and bring out its content. It is an expensive-looking Kimono in red and gold with small flowers and circle patterns adorning its lower portion and above the hem of the sleeves.

"This is too much. First, he locked me up and now he wants me to wear women's clothing?! Unbelievable!" He threw the Kimono on the floor and lay flat on the bed once again.

A soft knock on the door caught his attention and someone entered the room. He heard no footsteps coming near him so he assumed that the person is probably just standing by the side of the door.

"The bath is ready, Sir..". He heard a girl say.

Kise didn't move. He pretended to sleep and waits for the girl to leave but she didn't. She just stayed there, waiting for the blonde to move.

A good few minutes passed and yet no indications that the girl left the room. He continued his act, but then he heard the girl's voice again, like a low whisper and she almost sounded like she's begging.

"Please sir. It's...the Master's orders", she said again.

The blonde finally gave up and head straight to the door where the girl is waiting. He's weak for stuff like this. It appears like she'll get punished if she didn't get to do her job right. Kise's assumption was proven right when he saw the girl's arm covered with purple bruises. The young woman sighed in relief when Kise followed him to where the indoor hot spring is.

Getting soaked in the hot spring is something Kise would normally enjoy, but not in this circumstance. Who knows what will happen to him after leaving the hot bath. Hot springs are supposedly for relaxation, but there's no way Kise could relax from the events going on.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Kise decided to leave the warm waters. The clothes he has previously worn are nowhere to be found. The ladies probably took them to the laundry. Only a white robe and a pair of slippers are left.

He put the robe on and came out of the room. The young woman from earlier was waiting outside and escorted him back to his room.

"Uhh... I think the person in charge of my clothes.. forgot to include my underwear in the clothes basket?", Kise told his guide.

The girl shook her head. A blonde brow arched in question.

"Master said not to wear anything under the Kimono..", the girl explained, her face flushed.

Kise cursed under his breath.

"I'll help tie the Obi for you so let me know if you've already put the Kimono on." She said, facing her back to the blond.

"Don't you have other spare clothes available here? A plain shirt and sweat pants will do."

"I'm sorry but we don't have extra clothing for men"

"Ugh.."

Kise took out the Kimono again, which was neatly folded back into the box, someone put it back when he was in the bath he guessed. He put it on and the clothing fit him just right. The crimson and gold clothing flowed beautifully to cover up his legs. The colour made his creamy white skin stand out more. He called the girl's attention and she helped tie the Obi for him.

The girl drew out the drawer below the mirror and took out a black box. Kise is on full alarm, he thought that the box might contain the drug Alex was talking about. Is it an injectable? Is it in a sort of a pill? What kind of drug is it?

The suspicious box opened and to Kise's surprise it was ... a makeup set.

"E-excuse me, but that's not necessary"

"Don't worry, I'll only apply some on the corner of your eyelid", she assured.

Kise remained silent during the makeup session. The girl applied a red pigment on his eyelid similar to the geishas in movies. He opened his eyes when it was done, staring at his reflection on the mirror.

"Damn, I feel like Mulan."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the police headquarters, the units to be sent are already prepared. Aomine has been dying to go since early in the morning, he couldn't wait for Akashi to finish giving orders.

He got on his crotch bike cause it's damn faster than police cars. Screw speed limit, he's a police. Akashi told him it's a one hour ride, but he's been troubled by the gut feeling that tells him something bad will happen if he don't get there as quickly as possible. He drove his bike at high speed before the others could even start up their engines.

* * *

Kise was called for dinner. Haizaki was already waiting when the blonde entered the dining room. Grey orbs are watching him intently, his gaze could burn the blonde's clothes.

Food was already served in the low Japanese table and Kise sat down on the cushion close to the Yakuza head. Different fine dishes are served but he doesn't have the appetite to eat. Even so, he was forced to join the demon for dinner.

"You look stunning in that Kimono", Haizaki said, again with his habit of licking his thumb.

"Drop the Kimono part. Just so you know, I'm not in the least bit enjoying wearing this", Kise responded, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Don't rush it. We'll get in the _drop the Kimono part_ later", he smirked.

Kise's veins popped and he forced a smile at the amused master.

"Oh how I love to feed you with a spoonful of wasabi."

Haizaki let out a low chuckle.

They started to eat. Kise picked a few sushi to his plate, dipping it in the sauce before eating it. He's eating his third one when Haizaki broke the silence again.

"How does sex after dinner sound?" He suggested and took a sip of his sake.

Poor Kise got choked on his food. Haizaki offered him a glass of water which Kise drank in one gulp.

 _This bastard got poor table manners._ Kise cursed him in his head. He left the dining area, he doesn't want to be in the same room with the devil.

He proceeded back to his room and sat on the bed. The clock hanging on the wall says it's already ten minutes past seven in the evening. Kise grabbed a book from the shelf, one about planes. Reading is a great way to pass the time.

He glanced at the clock again, the long hand is now pointing at 4. His vision suddenly gets all hazy, perhaps he's just tired. He rubbed his eyes with the hopes his eyesight would be back to normal to no avail.

Dizziness took over him and he can't do anything but to close his eyes. The room somehow felt hotter, did they turn off the AC? No it's not the room but his body. He's feeling weird, his body feels like it was set on fire.

He clutched the sheets, his breathing became ragged. He tugged his clothes to loose them up a bit. Hoping his body would cool down even just for a little. Wishing the weird feeling to subside. The upper portion of his Kimono slid down on his arms, exposing his pinkish shoulders.

He couldn't care about his disheveled clothes or his nipples showing. All he could think of is that he wants the weird feeling to stop.

The creaking sound of the door made Kise turn his head to check who was it. The person walked closer until he reached the side of the bed. Kise looked at him, saying his name between heavy pants.

"A..aomine...cchi.."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm very sorry for the suuuuper late update coz school is keeping me busy (´；Д；｀)**


End file.
